Benutzer Diskussion:Woggelwoggel
Hallo und Herzlich Willkommen, Woggelwoggel! Das HitmanReborn-Wiki-Team freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Wir können wirklich jede helfende Hand vertragen und freuen uns über jeden neuen Benutzer, der zu uns stößt! Übrigends: Cooler Edit auf der Seite Tsunayoshi Sawada!! Da du ja noch neu bist, hast du vielleicht noch einige Fragen. Um Antworten zu bekommen, kannst du: *Natürlich erst einmal die Allgemeine Hilfe zu Rate ziehen, falls du ganz neu bei Wiki bist. *Dir neben im Menü den Punkt Editierhilfe und seine Unterpunkte anschauen. Des Weiteren findest du unter dem Punkt Vorlagen alles, was du zu diesem Thema wissen musst sowie alle Kopiervorlagen, die du einfach bequem in den Artikel deiner Wahl einfügen kannst. Natürlich gibt es noch weitere Vorlagen, die dort nicht direkt zu sehen sind. Dafür kannst du einfach auf dieser Seite nachschauen. *Dich natürlich auch an einen Admin oder jeden anderen User hier wenden. Das Team steht dir für alle Fragen zu Verfügung. Du kannst z.B. mir einfach auf meine Diskussionsseite schreiben. Vergiss dabei aber nicht, deine Nachricht mit vier Tilden ~~~~ zu unterschreiben, damit ich oder ein anderer User dir antworten kann. Falls du Anregungen hast, kannst du diese entweder im Forum oder im Community Portal stellen. So, und nun noch viel Spaß beim weiteren Editiern hier im HitmanReborn-Wiki! Ich hoffe, wir lesen noch viel von dir ;). -- Planet-punk (Diskussion) 11:58, 24. Aug. 2010 Willkommen Freut mich, mal wieder ein neues Gesicht hier zu sehen. Wie ich gesehen habe, kennst du dich mit der WikiSnytax schon aus?! Das ist sehr gut ;) Bei Fragen kannste mich gerne Löchern, stehe zu Diensten Benutzer:Decimo. Freue mich noch auf viele Edits von dir ;) ++ Decimo 14:53, 24. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ++ OK, dann kennst du sie noch nicht, aber das macht nichts, ist eher was fortgeschritteneres, dachte nur weil zum beispiel Tabellenhintergründe zu formatieren usw. geht nur mit Wikisyntax oder man kann html und css. Nun gut, auf jedenfall hast du das auf der openingseite schon ganz gut hinbekommen... Du kannst außerdem eine automatische signatur hinterlassen, wenn du ~~~~ benutzt. Die Dinger nennt man Tilden und kann man machen, indem man Alt Gr und die "+" Taste drückt ++ Decimo 15:24, 24. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ++ :Hey! Auch von mir natürlich Herzlich Willkommen! Schön, dich hier zu haben! Hoffe du hast hier viel Spaß und btw du studierst Italienisch? O__O Oh wie toll! Ich beneide dich ;). Findest du die Sprache schwer? (Sry für die Fragen, interessier mich nur so für Sprachen :3) --I'll take a potate chip - AND EAT IT!! ~ planet-punk 16:46, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC) One Piece Freaky, doch mal jemand der One Piece mag :D Willkommen im Club... Das mit den Sprachen find ich crazy, mich nervts schon wenn ich englisch und latein vokabeln lernen muss :D Naja wünsch dir natürlich viel Spaß dabei und viel Freizeit :P ++ Decimo 20:15, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ++ Jupp für mich ist OP pflicht, genauso wie naruto bleach detektiv conan, reborn, .... xD Jo in Sprachen bin ich ne Krücke, dafür kenn ich mich etwas mehr mit naturwissenschaften aus, aber genug von dem Geplänkel, will gar nicht an Schule denken in den Ferien ++ Decimo 21:05, 26. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ++ Also Also: Da ich gerade nicht weiß, was du genau meinst: 1. Möglichkeit: Meinst du in der Tabelle? Also Tabellen sind ziemlich schwer zu erstellen und zu bearbeiten, finde ich. Sie lassen sich am besten bearbeiten, wenn du im Quelltext arbeitest. Wenn du etwas neues hinzufügen willst, kannst du einfach dich an den bestehenden Sachen orientieren, oder falls du etwas ganz neues ausprobieren möchtest, dann teste einfach mal ein bisschen rum, nur nutze dann vorher bitte die Vorschau Funktion :D Wenn du willst, kann ich dir es aber später nochmal genauer erklären. 2. Möglichkeit: Du meinst die Kategorien: Wenn du im Editor arbeitest (Neuer oder alter ist egal), dann sollte unter dem Eingabefenster, aber noch über dem Seite speichern Button, eine bzw. mehrere Schaltflächen sein. Wenn du z.B. einen neuen Artikel erstellt, wird da noch nichts stehen. Dann steht da als einziger Button "Kategorie hinzufügen", klickst du dort drauf, öffnet sich ein da, wo vorher der Text stand ein Eingabefenster, dort kannst du dann reinschreiben, wo der Artikel einzuordnen ist. Gibst du ein Paar Buchstaben ein, wird dir aber manchmal auch schon eine Vorauswahl angezeigt. Falls du eine neue Kategorie erstellen willst, tippe dort einfach die Kategorie ein und drücke "Enter". 3. Möglichkeit, wenn du etwas anderes meinst, dann schreib mich bitte nochmal an und beschreibe etwas genauer, was du mit "Leisten" meinst. So hoffe ich konnte dir etwas helfen, hast gleich noch ne kleine Hilfe dazubekommen :D Wenn dir Vorkommt, dass das n bisschen mürrisch formuliert ist, dann sry, aber es sollte nicht so rüberkommen, denke nur i-wie gerade, dass sich das etwas mürrisch anhört :D Naja, Deutsch Wrack halt :D ++ Decimo 20:02, 28. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ++ Achso xD, das ist mal was ganz anderes, aber wie kommst du auf Leisten, ich hätte dir eher als Box oder so bezeichnet. Nun gut: Zuerst einmal musst du wissen, was das für eine Vorlage ist, es ist nämlich eine. Das dürfte am Ende der Seite irgendwo in geschwungenen Klammern stehen { } ich nehm als Beispiel mal den Succession Arc. Wenn du den Namen hast, tipppst du bei Suche einfach "Vorlagen" ein, dann sollte diese Seite erscheinen. Nun suchst du in der Liste den Namen der Vorlage, die du dir natürlich gemerkt hast :). Klickst drauf und müsstest jetzt eine Seite sehen, wo nur die Box zu sehen ist, in meinem Fall wäre das diese. Kleiner Hinweis an der Stelle, das was jetzt folgt, ist etwas komplizierter, weil du da automatisch eine kleine Syntax programmierst. Verständlich, wie sollte man sonst, durch nur eine kleine Änderung alle Seiten, auf denen die Box zu sehen ist miteditieren?!?. Nun gut, auf jedenfall was ich damit sagen will, wenn du dir nicht sicher bist, lass es, oder merk dir wies war und mach es danach wieder rückgängig :D Also weiter: Du klickst auf bearbeiten und solltest ab jetzt zuerst nur Bahnhof verstehen. :D Beim 2. Blick siehst du in etwa in der Mitte. Die Episodentitel, sorgfältig durch [ ] und | abgetrennt. Wenn du Rechtschreibfehler entdeckt hast, kannst du die einfach korrigieren, da solltest du wissen wie das geht, oder? :D Musst nur aufpassen, dass es Links bleiben. Bei dem anderen Zeug, lass lieber die Finger von, das ist nur das Layout und die Positionierung. Also noch einmal die Bitte, nicht sinnlos irgendwas editieren. Danke :D So und wieder ein zufriedener Kunde :D Wenn was ist einfach anschreiben. ++ Decimo 21:19, 28. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ++ Ja, gut das sich mal einer drum kümmert, mir ging das auch schon auf den Geist, aber ich muss mich immer um irgenwas anderes kümmern, da bleibt keine Zeit für sowas. Natürlich hast du Recht, niemand will Haru etwas antun :D ++ Decimo 21:33, 28. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ++ Yeah xDDD Kein Problem, das bekom ich oft zu hören XD Nyah, wo fängt man da bloß an ? Ah ich weiß es, ich hab eine an der Klatsche XD Kein peil, ich mach das schon so lange. Ich mag Y einfach viel lieber als als J. Ich verwende J auch nur bei einigen Wörtern: Japan , Ninja, Jutsu...mehr nich :P Außerdem hab ich in meinem Namen ein Y. Is halt so Y.y Dieses komische Y bin eben ich XD Ich mein yo, man merkt mir Deutsch LK an *hust* XD (Collonelo 19:54, 6. Sep. 2010 (UTC)) GW Diesmal gratuliere ich dir mal, nicht nur immer pp :D Hast fein mitgeholfen, hoffe du bleibst uns noch lange erhalten :D ++ Decimo 21:40, 13. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ++ :Auch von mir Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum 600. Artikel! Danke für dein Engagement, welches du hier an den Tag legst! So viele helfende Hände sind wirklich ober klasse! --I'll take a potate chip - AND EAT IT!! ~ planet-punk 18:35, 14. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::Ups xDD. Hab den kleinen Tippfehler da oben mal korrigiert :D! Aber die 700 kommen bestimmt schneller, als gedacht ^^. --I'll take a potate chip - AND EAT IT!! ~ planet-punk 18:24, 15. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Arc Ich hoffe mal, dass ich dich richtig verstanden habe. Also, dass wir die Trennung zwischen Choice und Final Battle rausnehmen sollen und alles nur Future Arc nennen, so wie im Manga? Ich finde diese Trenung schon eigentlich sinnvoll, da der Abschnitt für den Future Arc so einfach viel zu lang wird. Natürlich ist es im Anime eigentlich ein großer Arc - im Manga sowieso - aber er wäre einfach zu unübersichtlich, wenn man diese Trennungen raus nehmen würde, denke ich. Man könnte jedoch auf die Hauptseite der Story Arcs und auch auf der Future Arc Seite direkt vermerken, dass dieser eigentlich auch Choice und Final Battle mit einbezieht. --I'll take a potate chip - AND EAT IT!! ~ planet-punk 13:50, 27. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ah okay! xD Doch, dass halte ich wirklich für sinnvoll. Das sind bestimmt noch Überreste von der Zeit, wo dieser ganze Komplex noch nicht ganz klar war. Sieht so super aus auf der Story Arcs Seite! --I'll take a potate chip - AND EAT IT!! ~ planet-punk 15:45, 27. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Varia oder Sonstiges... Hey, passt schon, so wie das jetzt ist. Mir macht das Schreiben halt viel Spaß und ich kenn mich dafür mit den Tabellen nicht so aus. Ich mach dann jetzt eben so nacheinander noch die letzte Folge der Kokuyo Arc und dann die Filler, und wenn ich soweit bin, schauen wir mal, wie wir das weiter aufteilen. Wenn du auch irgendwas für mich zu tun hast, melde dich ruhig bei mir. Bin zur Zeit auch krank, mir gehts aber so schon besser... Trotzdem: Gute Besserung! I-Pin-Chan 16:57, 30. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Titel ändern Soo. Natürlich vornweg auch von mir gute Besserung! ^^ Also den Titel kann man im Moment nur in sofern ändern, als dass du den Artikel verschiebst. Das findest du oben in der Zeite bei "Bearbeiten". ^.~ --I'll take a potate chip - AND EAT IT!! ~ planet-punk 17:51, 30. Sep. 2010 (UTC) A nime-Folgen bearbeiten Das mit der Liste ist eine gute Idee... Immer her damit! Da kann man dann auch mal schnell was einschieben, wenn man nichtso viel Zeit hat... Wenn ich jetzt mit der 2. Intro-Arc fertig bin, was soll ich dann anfangen? Soll ich gleich die Future-Arc weitermachen oder erst noch was anderes? Folgen 39 und 40... So, die Folge 39 steht, Folge 40 mach ich heute abend, der Text ist schon fertig. Dann mach ich gleich mit Folge 66 weiter, das hatten wir ja so besprochen. Sonst alles klar bei dir?^^ I-Pin-Chan 11:25, 5. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Oh Mann... das nehm ich jetzt persönlich...^^ Ne, passt scho. Ich mach dann mit 66 weiter. Ist ja immer noch genug Platz nach hinten raus...^^ I-Pin-Chan 15:13, 5. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Bin mit Folge 73 fertig... Hey, bin jetzt endlich mit den Intro-Folgen fertig. Ich mach jetzt mit den Arcobaleno Trials weiter, um dir nicht in die Quere zu kommen, also ab Folge 141. Wenns noch was gibt, dass ich zwischendurch schreiben könnte, dann melde dich einfach bei mir.^^ LG! I-Pin-Chan 08:56, 8. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Alles klar! Dann schmeiß ich mich gleich auf Folge 78! I-Pin-Chan 11:34, 8. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Guten Rutsch! Hey Woggelwoggel! Erst mal einen guten Rutsch und viel Glück im neuen Jahr!^^ Es wäre schön, wenn du mal vorbei kommen könntest, ich hab ein paar (Klitzekleine) Probleme mit dem Hochladen von Bildern... Die wollen bei mir einfach nicht!^^ Falls du nicht viel Zeit hast, geht ja auch eine PN im Forum. Wär aber schön, wenn du auch mal wieder kommen würdest! Liebe Grüße! I-Pin-Chan 15:35, 31. Dez. 2010 (UTC) AdM in der Startseite ändern Hallo und ein glückliches neues Jahr! Tja, ich hab gerade eine Frage: Ich will die Abstimmung zum AdM verändern. Auf der AdM-Seite ist schonalles gemacht, jetzt müsste ich nur noch die Vorschau auf den Artikel auf der Startseite verändern. Normalerweise sollte das automatisch gehen... Aber iwas funzt da nicht so, wie ich mir das vorstelle. Kannst du mir sagen, wie ich das machen muss? Danke im voraus! I-Pin-Chan 16:53, 2. Jan. 2011 (UTC)